


面具（续）-08~09

by tensaiyura



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensaiyura/pseuds/tensaiyura





	面具（续）-08~09

08宴会

 

接近年底，洋平按照最开始的约定，参演了年会节目，和其他新人临时凑成了一支乐队，洋平担任主唱和吉他手。仙道则再次被任命为主持。

年会在即，洋平这天刚打开电脑，却发现自己收到了课长会议的邀请函。

同样收到邮件的竹内和仙道看到了名单，也十分诧异。洋平私底下询问竹内课长，竹内也表示自己不清楚状况，建议他问问发函的秘书。

洋平于是询问了秘书，秘书告诉他是副社长叮嘱的。

事情实在奇怪。年会持续两天，第一天是课长以上级别的宴会会议，与会人员有享受度假酒店一晚的福利，以便第二天直接参加集团年会。洋平只是新人，既不像竹内那样身为课长，也没有像仙道那样获得优秀员工，实在没有与会的理由。

为了避免他人妒忌，竹内建议他称请假有事，参加会议。

到了与会那天，洋平提前请了假，从家里出发，坐地铁来到酒店，在前台领到了一张房卡，随后在大堂点了杯饮料等待。

不久后，竹内和仙道就来了。洋平起身和他们打招呼。

“抱歉久等了，有点事情耽搁了。”竹内抱歉地说。

“没事，会议还有半小时才开始，先去领房卡吧。”

“你已经领好了？和谁一间啊？”

“唔？前台没和我说，只给了我一张卡。”

仙道眉头微皱，没吭声。

三人来到前台，前台递给仙道和竹内各一张卡，他们是同一间房。

“麻烦帮我查下我的室友，名字是水户洋平。”

前台查了下名单，微笑道，“水户先生，您是豪华大床房，单人住的。”

“走运了呀，肯定是多了一个人吧。”竹内笑道。

此时，仙道的脸色却凝重起来。他淡淡问道洋平受邀的原因。

“秘书说是副社长安排的。”洋平说，忽然发现仙道的神情微妙地冰冷起来。他没有笑，也没有皱眉，面无表情地，似乎陷入了沉思。

仙道没再说话，洋平也没有问，但总是忍不住观察仙道的表情。

来到会场，三人在接待处登记，洋平又发现自己的坐席和仙道他们不一样。走进宴会厅，洋平的座位居然是在高层一桌。

“是不是搞错了？”洋平拿起自己的姓名牌看了又看，左边放着副社长青柳的名牌，右边是社长相武的名牌，“社长想找我喝酒，何必挑这种场合？”

仙道走到自己那桌，他的名牌和竹内放在一起，另一边则是青柳美代的名牌。

“噢，”竹内恍然大悟，“副社长是想一箭双雕啊。”

洋平皱起眉，并不想以喝酒博名头，这么重要的场合，喝醉了出糗也不是什么好事。

他正打算直接走人了事，啪地一声，忽然，一张名牌被扔到了高层一桌上，名牌上赫然是青柳美代的名字。他诧异地抬起头，对上仙道平静无波的眼睛。

仙道从他手中夺来名牌，回到自己那桌，把它放在了原本美代的位置上，也就是自己的旁边。

“坐吧。”仙道为洋平拉开椅子，淡淡地说。

洋平站在原地三秒没能动弹，仙道也站在原地看着他，保持着拉开椅子的姿势，没有动。

在座的几位课长看到仙道如此大胆的举动，面面相觑，没说什么。仙道无形的强势让洋平措手不及，大概是被高管集体注视了，他觉得心跳加速，有些紧张。

回过神来，洋平终于走过去坐下，仙道才拉开自己的椅子，一边解开西装纽扣，一边入座。

洋平用余光窥视着仙道平静的侧颜，莫名觉得他好像生气了。

宾客陆续进场，宴会快要开始了。侍应生为他们打开红酒，每人斟上一杯。部长牵头祝酒，大家碰杯后洋平一饮而尽，发觉仙道完全没喝，只是装装样子。洋平偷偷笑了，仙道的少爷脾气又犯了，劣质酒他从来不喝。

正在偷乐，身后响起了一个女孩的声音。

“仙道君！”来人正是青柳美代，她显然精心打扮过，俏丽的脸庞向洋平露出不悦的神色，“你怎么乱坐别人位置？哎，你一个新人怎么混进来的？为了巴结上司也真够拼的。”

洋平感到难堪的同时也皱起了眉头，清俊的面容蓄满了被压制的怒意。

美代见他一脸凶相，根本不怕，趾高气扬道：“怎么，我说错了吗？”

仙道正要开口，竹内先站了起来打圆场，他赔笑着把自己的椅子挪开，“青柳小姐，请坐这里吧。”

美代似乎不打算就这么算了，竹内立刻招呼大家挪下位置，并在隔壁桌搬了一把椅子硬塞进去。

几位课长亲自挪了位置，美代脸上显出一丝犹豫的神色。

仙道对她淡淡一笑，“坐下吧，美代。”

被仙道叫了名字，美代面露欣喜，终于坐下了。洋平默默朝在座的课长点头鞠躬，举起酒杯一饮而尽，表示歉意。几位课长眉目间亦是有些无奈，呷酒回敬。

高层那边，社长一行人也到了。副社长青柳看到桌上女儿的名牌，皱起了眉头，朝仙道这桌望来。看到女儿和仙道坐在一起，放心了些。目光移到洋平身上，别有深意地停留了几秒。

洋平故意避开了他的视线，装作与大家聊天的样子，余光中，青柳的目光让他浑身不舒服。

随着相武社长敲响了玻璃杯祝词，宴会正式开始了。

社长致辞，副社长致辞，各位部长发言。洋平无聊地低头玩起手机来，坐在他左边的二部课长发现了，洋平和他无辜地对视了一眼，低下头继续玩去了。

发言终于结束，侍应生开始上菜。饭桌上课长们相互客套，聊着今年的业绩，旁边，美代不停地叽叽喳喳着。洋平全程默默吃菜，不发一语。

“仙道君，这个很好吃的，是这里的招牌菜哦。”

“嗯，是挺不错的。”

“伊势龙虾是不错啦，但是肉质还是比不上澳洲龙虾，仙道君喜欢的话，下次我们去红橄榄餐厅吧。”

“还是寿司比较合我的口味，龙虾的蒜味太重了。”

“我也不喜欢蒜呢。”

洋平刚吃下一直蒜蓉牡蛎，砸了砸嘴，口鼻里满是蒜味，默默喝了口酒冲去那味道。商务场合的确不应该吃这种食物。

“仙道君喜欢日料的话，我们可以去雅叙园呀，我喜欢他们的烤鹅肝。”

“烤鹅肝配柠檬汁更好，口感能相互平衡。”

美代的眼神黯淡下来，她垂下眼睛，委屈地咬住下唇。仙道一直岔开话题，对她纡尊降贵的邀请三番四次地拒绝。她那么迷恋仙道，可是仙道依旧是波澜不惊的样子，那么谦和有礼，却又那么拒人于千里之外。

她悄悄把手伸进了包里，攥住了一只小小的药瓶。

药效发挥只需要一刻钟，她在忐忑中等到宴会接近结束，偷偷放进了仙道的红酒中。

她有些紧张地喝了口酒，等稍微冷静些了，仙道还是没有碰那杯酒的意思。于是她端起酒杯道，“仙道君，我还没敬你一杯呢……”

仙道却倒了些水一饮而尽，“待会还要开车，就以茶代酒了。”

美代连忙说，“今晚要住酒店，开什么车呀，不算不算……”

正说着，社长一行人一桌桌敬酒过来了。

“哎！你不是上次那个很会喝的小子吗？”社长欣喜地叫道，看样子又喝醉了，“来来！我们今天继续啊！”

社长已经向他举起酒杯，洋平慌忙站起来鞠躬，发现手中空空如也，于是顺手拿起了仙道的红酒，在美代的目瞪口呆中一饮而尽。

仙道此时非常戒备，相武果然又要拉着洋平继续喝。

仙道立刻阻止道：“社长，还有几桌没敬完，不妨……”

“呿！”相武厉声喝道，“你这小子，一点都不懂礼貌！敬没敬我自己不知道嘛！”

气氛僵持，竹内连忙出来把仙道拉在身后，“是是是……年轻人不知道规矩……”

见仙道被责骂了，副社长也出来劝和，一群人围着社长走了。美代替仙道不平，“臭酒鬼，没礼貌的是他吧。仙道君，你不要放在心上啊……”

美代抬起头，发现仙道的眉头紧紧皱着，看着社长那边，似乎没在听自己说话。

“仙道君？”她叫了声，仙道没反应，“仙道君！”

“嗯……？”

“你担心什么，这么多人，社长又不会拿他怎么样……”美代瞬间想起他喝的那杯酒，不安地噤了声。

那边厢，洋平奇怪地发现自己似乎很快就醉了，身体发热，意识也模糊起来。

仙道立刻发现了他的异样，站起身走了过去，被美代拦住了。

“社长在兴头上，现在过去又会被骂吧。”

竹内站了起来，“青柳桑说的没错，不如我们都去敬酒，水户桑就有机会出来了。”

他于是拜托在座的各位，一群人端着酒杯来到社长那桌。

“社长，我还没敬您呢，我先干为敬！”

“今年效益不错，来年一定再接再厉！”

社长所有人被恭维着喝下一杯又一杯，众人赞叹他好酒量，他憋红着脸抚掌大笑起来。

洋平被晾在了一边，仙道发现他已醉得面色酡红，瘫在椅子上似要睡过去，于是过去把他扶起来带离酒桌。

仙道将他带到洗手间，洋平用冷水冲了把脸，暂时冲去了脸上的燥热，而意识却还是在走入模糊。他抬起头看着镜子，自己的面容模糊不清，脸上的水珠却在不断放大，他在水珠中看到了扭曲的灯光，自己的灵魂好像在水中漂浮，而身体则在不断下沉。

“洋平？没事吧？”

仙道的声音像是从水面上传来，空旷而渺远，似乎和自己无关。

“洋平，我好饿……”

他听到仙道又在撒娇了。

“洋平~你身上好香……”

仙道你是长了狗鼻子吧……洋平想着，仙道便舔起他的脸来，痒痒的，黏黏的。

洋平吃吃笑了。

仙道看着洋平毫无征兆地笑了起来，完全不明所以。

“我先送你回房间休息吧。”

仙道扶洋平出去，乘上电梯。宴会刚结束，人流很多，电梯很快满员了。

“不好意思挤一下，我同事喝多了。”一个个醉酒的人进入电梯，电梯终于响起了超重警报。

两人已经被挤到墙壁上，密闭的空间里人贴着人，空气里弥漫着酒气和香水味。

贴着洋平微微发烫的身体，仙道忽然发觉，腿上被什么东西抵住了。

他惊讶地低下头，撞进了洋平迷蒙的黑眸里。他听到洋平沉重而急促的呼吸声，抵在他腿上的什物轻轻磨蹭着自己。

两人目光胶着，洋平舔了舔发干的唇，仙道盯着他赤红的舌尖，被唾液沾湿的唇，不禁咽了口口水。

在热切的注视中，他已经开始想象着如何吻住这双唇，如何挑逗他的舌头，吞食他的津液。而他知道，对方也一样。

两人在沉默中回到房间，在合上房门的那一刻，终于将内心的想法付诸实践。

洋平的唇舌霸道又热情，手臂主动勾着自己的脖子，另一手放肆地在自己下身摸索。洋平的主动无疑让仙道血脉偾张，他一把将洋平抱起摔在床上，直接扒开了他的裤子。

忽然，他被洋平按着肩膀，强硬地翻身摁在了下面。洋平随即袭上来疯狂地舔咬他的身体，犹如一头饥渴的野兽。

下体被洋平一口含住，仙道呻吟着抓住了洋平的头发，粗暴地摁下去让自己进入得更深。洋平没有反抗，主动搅起了舌头。

仙道正享受着，忽然发觉洋平的手指伸向了自己后面。他还没得及吃惊，双腿已经被洋平打开了。

洋平的力气惊人，被压住的双腿动弹不得。仙道趁他脱衣服之际，反扑上去把他压在身下。没想到洋平不依不饶，又翻身将他压住。被褥在混乱中皱成一团，枕头也掉在了地上。

仙道干脆不再挣扎，但掰开了他的腿，让洋平坐在自己身上，不由分说地强行挤进了洋平的身体里。

“嘶……”洋平僵直了身体，发出吃痛的叫声。

仙道被他痛苦的声音点燃，掰开他的臀瓣，继续深入。洋平痛苦地挣扎着，要离开仙道的身体。

他自然不肯，略微退出后再次挤进去。未经润滑的后穴干涩无比，使得进入变得十分艰难。他拉开洋平的腿，洋平失去了支撑，直接坐了下来。

洋平发出更加痛苦的声音，仙道却满足地抱紧了他……

……

洋平被手机铃声吵醒，窗户透进来的光扎得他眼睛生疼。他四处寻找声音的来源，下身却传来一阵不适。

他挣扎着抓住手机，按下接听键。

“水户桑，你到了没？就差你一个了。”

“唔……什么……？”

“你不会还没起床吧？！表演快开始了都！”

洋平这才想起年会表演的事。挂掉电话下床洗漱，下身若有若无的不适感让他心生疑惑。他脱掉了上衣，露出的身体上散落着红痕。

零星的记忆一闪而过。他环顾四周，室内干净整洁，没有另一个人存在过的痕迹。穿戴整齐后，他心事重重地走向会场。

 

09

 

洋平换好演出服，裹着大衣和乐队坐在长廊候场。演出人员在身边来回走动，观众也开始进场了，走廊上一片喧闹。

“水户桑！水户桑！”

洋平被手肘捅了一下，才回过神。贝斯手朝一边努了努嘴，“你同事在叫你。”

“哦……”洋平站了起来，下身一阵肿痛，他站在原地朝同事打招呼，简单聊了几句。

同事走后，贝斯手奇怪地问道，“你是不是太紧张了？今天没在状态啊。”

“嗯，有点……”洋平敷衍着。隐隐作痛的身体提醒着昨晚发生的一切。越是记不清，越是努力想回忆。

“导演看好你才让你真唱的，别搞砸了啊。”

“是啊是啊，除了请来的歌手，其他节目都是提前录制的……”

洋平笑了笑，“有你们在，没问题的。”

他的笑容忽然僵住了，仙道的声音从礼堂里隐约传了出来。年会已经开始了。

“啊……今年果然又是他。”贝斯手也认出了他的声音。

“没办法，是那个仙道啊。”

“我听说，昨天副社长的女儿撒泼要坐他旁边呢！”

“哇…真的假的……”

洋平不发一语，检查着手中的吉他，那把仙道送他的木吉他。他回忆起一些陈年旧事，甩了甩脑袋，把它们抛在一边。

“海阔天空！海阔天空呢！过来准备了！”远远地传来导演的喊声。

“我们明明叫机械战士好不好？”鼓手嘟哝着。

“还不如海阔天空……”

洋平咧开嘴角笑了，“水户军团怎么样？”

“拉倒吧你！”三人齐刷刷地吐槽。

舞蹈结束了，拉起的幕后，洋平站到舞台中央。隔着幕布，外面传来仙道讲串词的声音，忽然让他恍如隔世。

幕布开启，钢琴响起前奏中，洋平轻轻吟唱起来。

仙道就站在幕布后面，恍如隔世。清朗而富有磁性的男声依旧抓着他的耳朵，唱出的每个字都让他胸腔共鸣。

洋平穿着他经典的舞台装，简单的黑T恤黑裤子，黑色的头发随意地放下，随着他弹唱的动作飘动。

他第一次见到他，他就是这幅模样。从此他的海上飘遍塞壬的歌声，他的船也再不到方向。再次相遇，他是不是会被再次诅咒……

昨晚的记忆涌入脑海，仙道恍惚间怀疑起那是否只是一场梦。

歌曲终了，帘幕缓缓合上。仙道与退场的洋平四目相对，那双黑色的眼睛闪烁了一下，垂下了。

洋平低头从他身边走了过去。

“……帮我顶一下。”仙道忽然说。

“啊？？”女主持没反应过来。

仙道把手中的题词卡塞进她手里，瞬间消失在人群中，留她一人错愕地愣在原地。

更衣室里，洋平刚取出衣服走到隔间前，背后忽然传来一阵急促的脚步声。

他下意识地回头看，来人迫近的高大身躯挡住了顶上的灯光，将他笼罩在一片阴影里。

“仙……！！”惊愕中他被捂住了嘴推进隔间，咔哒一声，门被锁上了。预感到接下来要发生的事情，洋平由于意外而瞪大了眼睛。

他被压在墙上，背后贴着他的男人发出沉重的呼吸。灼热的硬物抵着他的腰，仙道竟然已经勃起了。

洋平的裤子被三两下解开，仙道的手指直接探入他的臀缝，在穴口揉了几下便刺了进来。

洋平的记忆随着那根肆虐的手指在脑中闪过，他记起昨夜自己对仙道的疯狂索求，羞耻的同时，下身也起了反应。

仙道的手指只试探了几下便抽走了，随即后穴被抵住，仙道强硬地挤了进来。

洋平感到后穴肿胀的钝痛，咬牙忍住了出口的痛呼。仙道无情地抽动起来，手从衣摆探入，掐捏着他的乳头，和平日截然不同的粗暴让洋平莫名兴奋。

后穴逐渐传来快感，洋平握住自己抚慰起来，承受住体内涌入的热流。

两人的粗喘慢慢平息，仙道退了出去，沉默着为洋平穿上裤子，随后整理了自己的衣服，出去了。从始至终，两人都没有对视过。

洋平缓了好一会，才换好衣服一瘸一拐地走了出去。他硬着头皮忍回到会场，和观众席的同事汇合。

台上，仙道依旧温柔谦和地笑着，大厅里回荡着他醇厚悦耳的嗓音。

“仙道桑真的好有气质呀……”

听着同事由衷的赞叹，洋平脱力地倒在椅子上。下身依旧肿痛着，他感到仙道的精液缓缓流了出来。

他木然地看着仙道道貌岸然的笑脸，在现实和梦境中游离不定。那张笑脸在洋平眼中慢慢剥落，他看着仙道的眼睛，觉得仙道也在看着他。他们专注地对视着，同事的谈话像是门外传来的背景音。

“今年还是老规矩，晚上不醉不归啊。”

“这次一定要把水户桑喝倒了！”

“是吧！水户桑！”

“啊？……”洋平回过神。

“对对对！水户桑唱歌那么好听，今晚不唱可不行啊。”

“……”洋平无奈，他并不想去。

年会结束后，一行人来到居酒屋吃晚饭。洋平坐在末端，极少发言，有意置身谈话之外。老员工们回忆着一年的点点滴滴，他这个新人也正好可以装透明人。

“洋平，怎么不吃呀？”酒井悄悄问他，“是不是饭菜不合胃口？没关系，等下我们去买烤红薯吃吧~”

洋平笑笑，“我只是肠胃有些不舒服。”

“那喝点粥吧，你中午忙着演出，肯定没吃好。”

“那也好。”洋平点点头，他其实很饿了。粥应该可以吧。

想起始作俑者，洋平看了眼仙道，后者正悠悠吃着生鱼片。

酒井为他点了一份南瓜粥，洋平都喝完了，酒井就又点了一份。

“哟哟……怎么不给我点一份啊。”福山捏着嗓子调侃道，“看你俩腻味这么久，也给我来一份解解腻呗。”

“呿！洋平胃不舒服。”

“你什么时候都叫他洋平了？”

“……”

酒井红着脸说不出话，课长呵呵笑着喝小酒，喜闻乐见。

“怎么，你吃醋了？”洋平反问道。

“我……”轮到福山被噎住了。

“唔哦~~~”在座响起一片起哄声。

吃得差不多了，同事们开始拼酒，洋平很快喝多了，便起身去洗手间。酒桌的另一边，仙道抬起头，看着他的身影消失在门后。

“抱歉，我去下洗手间……”仙道起身，跟着走出门外。

洗手间内，洋平正低着头洗手，他一抬起头，在镜子里看到了站在他身后的仙道，汗毛都竖了起来。

“仙道……？”

往事重演，他再次被压在了隔间墙上，仙道这次连试探都没有，甚至只半勃着就插了进来。

他到底吃错了什么药……洋平错愕地想着，闯入体内的东西在律动中完全勃起了。

洋平被翻过来再次进入，仙道吻住了他，攫住他的舌头热情地舔吸着。下身的进入不再困难，仙道熟练地冲击着他的敏感处，洋平颤抖着很快就射了。

仙道抬起他的大腿继续抽插，洋平流着精液的性器随之甩动着。仙道干脆将他抱在身上，腰身依旧强劲地耸动。

洋平高潮了两次，仙道本打算结束，但为他穿裤子的时候，自己的体液从他股缝中流了出来，他完全控制不住自己，再次进入了。

“唔？！”以为结束的洋平再次感到硬物抵在了自己穴口，惊愕的同时已被插入了。

体液的润滑下，仙道的进出发出了咕叽咕叽的水声，在密闭的空间被放大，洋平也再次有了感觉。

他们呆的时间已经很长了，洋平只得夹紧了后穴，希望仙道能快点结束。

发觉了洋平的主动，仙道的抽动愈发猛烈起来，几次都控制不住发出了肉体撞击的声音。唇舌的忘情纠缠使津液留遍了洋平的下巴和脖子，在沉默的疯狂中，两人再次高潮了。

仙道依旧先走，洋平脚步虚浮地回到包厢，大家正准备着去K歌。

这次，洋平发誓绝对绝对不会再去洗手间了，连以茶代酒他都一一婉拒。然而，奈何之前粥喝太多，他还是没有忍住。

仙道果然又出现在自己身后，洋平无奈地叹了口气。

“仙道，让我上完厕所吧……”

“嗯……”

正当洋平松了口气之时，被长臂一把箍住，居然又被拖进了隔间。

“请吧。”仙道从身后抱着他说。

这让他怎么尿得出来！洋平欲哭无泪，仙道的手又探到他身后了。

“快点啊……”低沉的气音戏谑地调侃着他。勃起的男根挤入他的臀缝，在穴中流出的精液润滑下滑腻地来回摩擦。

洋平的膀胱充盈得要炸了，可前面颤巍巍地站了起来，完全无法排泄。

“怎么了……不是很急吗？”仙道伸手过来把玩他的男根，充满关切的声音充满了调笑意味。

洋平直接抓住他的男根捅进自己的后穴，“赶紧完事！”

仙道不客气地抽插起来，拇指扒开他臀深入到底。被撞入脆弱的深处，洋平吃痛地颤抖，咬紧牙关咽下了呻吟。

洋平被他弄痛了，但是完全没有挣扎。仙道感到极大的满足，比做爱更大的心理满足，他更加过分地蹂躏这具身体，渴求洋平更多的放任。

洋平的乳头被他揉捏得发肿，在破皮的时候洋平终于忍不住抓住了仙道的手腕，然而仙道更加用力地揉捏，洋平痛得僵直了身体，后穴的收缩让仙道舒服地低吟。

他握住洋平的男根，给予他快感。背对着洋平，他不知道他的表情，然而只听他的呼吸，他便知道他的情绪。

仙道将洋平抵在墙上，紧紧地抵着，不留一丝缝隙。他埋在洋平汗湿的发间，嗅闻着其间洗发水和发胶的味道，被体温蒸出的气息带着热度，烫得他心肺火烧似的灼热……

仙道衣冠整齐地从隔间出来，洗完手回到包厢。过了十分钟，洋平才推开门，一瘸一拐地走了进来。

“水户桑居然喝醉了吗？”同事笑道。

“没事，我待会送他回去。”仙道的声音依旧温和，却听得洋平一激灵。

“我只喝了一杯啤酒，别担心。”仙道温柔地补充道。

“我和福山拼车就行了，你送女同事回去吧……”

“水户桑真是绅士呐……”

仙道别有深意地笑着，洋平觉得头皮发麻，别开眼去。

聚会结束，大家各自告别。仙道负责送两位女同事回去。洋平松了口气，和福山走出大楼，在自动贩卖机买了一杯咖啡解酒。

福山喝多了，在路边的草丛吐。洋平拍着他的背，四顾寻找出租车。

一辆眼熟的深蓝色宝马慢悠悠地开了过来，停在他们身边。

那颗刺猬头微笑着探出来，“上来吗？还有两个位子。”

“……”下身的肿痛忽然剧烈起来。

街道空无一人，唯有昏黄的路灯。五人坐在车中，三人醉酒，清醒的两人彼此沉默，各怀心思，幸好有电台广播缓冲沉默。

仙道先送两位女士到家。顺着路下去先是洋平家，洋平还未来得侥幸，车子却开过路口，绕进远路。

由于知道了他的企图，洋平不禁抬头看向后视镜，镜子里，仙道平和的眉眼专注地看着路面，看不出任何情绪。

车子在福山家楼下停住了。福山下车后，车厢里更加安静，广播不知什么时候已经被关掉了。

洋平可以拒绝的。可他没有。他自己也不知道为什么。

漆黑一片的楼道中，洋平被撕开了裤子侵入。仙道抱起他走上楼，他光溜溜的下身暴露在干冷的空气中，却不停地出着热汗。洋平甚至根本不用抱住仙道，仙道有力的双臂将他固定在他身上，腰臀狠狠地挺动着，嵌进他的身体里的东西随着上楼的步伐一进一出。

毛衣摩擦着洋平破皮的乳头，洋平难受地脱掉了上衣，而他丝毫不觉得冷。

洋平在仙道走到四楼的时候射了，软绵绵地倒在仙道身上。迷糊中进了家，像只人偶一样被放在冰冷的榻榻米上。

仙道打开他的腿抽插，额头上的汗甩在洋平身上。洋平睁开迷蒙的双眼，仙道脸上布满了汗水，沿着他的面容汇聚在他鼻尖滴落。汗水甚至冲淡了他的发胶，几缕发丝散乱在他的额头。

仙道充斥情欲的眼睛死死盯着他的胸口，恍惚中，洋平向自己胸口摸去，触碰到了那块冰凉的金属。

未等他做出反应，仙道忽然将他翻了过来一下捅入。洋平痛得瑟缩了一下，这时仙道的手探到了他胸口，捏住了他破皮的乳头。

“嘶！……”洋平要掰开仙道的手，然而那手纹丝不动，反而更用力地捏了起来。

“仙道！”尖锐的疼痛让洋平怀疑那里出血了，然而仙道并没有放手的意思，左手探过来捏住了他另一只乳头。

洋平挣扎着扒拉仙道的手，手臂反被仙道抓住扯到背后，脑袋也被摁在了地上。撅起的屁股被一下比一下深入撞击，发出啪啪的响声。

洋平觉得自己的肠子都要被捅破了，敏感点也被撞得发痛，他忍不住发出轻轻的呻吟。

“只有我们了，叫出来吧……”耳朵被舔舐着，催眠般低沉的声音钻入脑海。

仙道握住了他的男根，指甲在顶端挠动抠挖。已经射过的顶端极度敏感，完全承受不住指甲的玩弄，洋平无意识地抽搐挣扎，被仙道绝对的力量控制住了。

“啊啊……不行了……我……呜……”洋平哭喊着拍打仙道的手背。

光洁健美的后背在身下蠕动，洋平鲜有的哭腔让仙道充满了野兽般交媾的欲望。他咬住洋平的后颈，每一下耸动都是发狠的。

“哈啊……仙嗯……啊……够了……”后穴已经被夹不住了，大张的穴口被肆意进出，洋平胡乱叫着又射了一次，仙道也在他体内喷发。

仙道高热汗湿的躯体倒在他身上，结合处缓缓流出了黏腻的精液。过了很久，两人沉重的喘息才逐渐平复。

***

寒风从门缝里灌进来，洋平抖了一下，摸索着打开了暖气。

他的身体在疲累中不断下沉，意识却无比清醒，且无比空白。他空茫着盯着天窗，惨白的月光穿过漆黑，投在他的胸前。

天花板上反射着一个圆点形状的微弱冷光。

长久的静默中，洋平知道他们都没睡着。他在想什么呢，洋平想。

洋平动了动，两人黏着的肌肤被撕开了。他找到自己的裤子，摸出一根烟点上。

狭小的室内很快充满了烟味，白雾在两具赤裸的躯体上盘旋。

“我们……”

仙道说话了，洋平眨了眨眼睛，依旧盯着天窗。

“……就这样吧……”

洋平叼着烟，花了两分钟才明白仙道的意思。

他眨了两下眼睛，含糊地嗯了一声。声音震动着嘴中的烟，烟灰掉落在他唇边，他伸出手指，在脸上擦了擦。


End file.
